will you remember me if I die?
by everythingpotterish
Summary: Roxanne weasley was very proud of her magical heritage, daughter of one of the biggest pranksters hogwarts had ever known. Plus, any witch or wizard is protected from the Capitol, and her high place in society gave her one of the highest charms. It is extremely unlikely that a low ranked witch would be reaped. but, unlikely is not impossible. T for violence and possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reaping day

Its my first reaping where Im eligible, not that it matters, we never get picked, the ministry of magic casts a charm to make it, although not impossible, unlikely for a witch or wizard to get picked. Sure, we have higher odds of survival, but also higher odds of an engineered death. Magic scares people, so less sponsors and more hatred. No witch or wizard has been reaped before. Not even uncle Harry, and trouble doesnt just find him, it chases him around. Still, we take the hogwarts express home, to veiw our champions. Wow, so exiting, only its not, I don't even care enough to know what district im in, so I certainly don't care about which random stranger is going to die. I only come as it's a chance to see mum and dad. The journey to my district is long (as usual) and I chat to my friends (as usual) and when the trolly comes I get chocolate frogs (as usual). Then my brother Fred, my cousins Albus and Rose and James and i, find my two first year cousins Lily and Hugo and we leave the train together. Almost immediately, my mom and dad stroll up, I have my dads pale, freckled face and my mums dark hair and eyes, whereas, in contrast, my brother has Weasley red hair, but his face is in the middle of mums chocolate skin and dad's pale complexion. "reaping day!" My mum laughs, attracting incredulous glares from a worried looking couple with twins that look about 12, it must be their first reaping. I know what's coming next, my dad smiles "happy hunger games" my dad jokes, in a reasonable impression of a capitol accent.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour".we all chorus back.

"Well," adds my mum, "they may not be in your favour, but they are certainly in your flavour" she grins, as she leads us into our favourite reastraunt


	2. Chapter 2

he crystal ball.

A/N. this 1 will hopefully be longer as I have bought a new app, as I do this on my samsung android and T memo only lets you have 1500 letters.

I casually stroll into the reaping zone, checking in at the front desk. my open, airy manner attracts some stares, as today is the one day that people are closed and guarded. My younger brother Fred glances at me, this is his first reaping and although he knows that he won't be chosen, if you have protection and only one entry its virtually impossibleto be chosen. But still, the tension and general air of the reaping is pretty nerve wracking.

The long video starts to play, awesome for the first few times, but It's always the same one, so it's a little boring.

"And the girls tribute for district one is"

District 1, the worst district, the dirty tactics and brutal killing from district 1 have always disgusted me. The Capitol woman fishes around in the crystal sphere, she is wearing 11 inch heels, that I would die if I had to stand up in them, her hair is pink, pink, of all colours, and She is wearing a bright red suit, the clashing shades hurting my eyes.

"Roxanne Weasley"

A/N please review and rate.


	3. Chapter 3

alone in the crowd.

when i wake up, I have no idea where I am. I am in a plain white bed, so unlike my red and gold hogwarts bedspread, or the lavender duvet I use at home. then I remember. I am a tribute. I am in the Capitol.

a few moments later, a lynx patronus soars through the open window, I recognise the deep, reassuring voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister for magic. "we cant get you out of the games, but you can win this. We can help you. you can take your wand in there. if you need any help, talk to your stylist, he is a squib. we will provide you with an owl, so you can contact people. you also have our full permission to use any spells, including unforgivables. I know you are only 11, but amy, your stylist, can provide you with books. im sorry"

as he says the last 2 words, his voice fills with sorrow and remorse, and the patronus fades.

"hi, im Renee" calls a loud, exuberent voice, and i look up to see three people walk in, though they hardly look like people. The first woman, renee, looks like she has been showering in liquid silver. her skin is dyed a pale silver, and her hair is solid, coated in the metal. her eyelashes have merged into three stiff points, and when she looks at me, her irises are silver too. it creeps me out, so I look down quickly. there I see a ridiculous silver dress, that looks like its made of the metal, the skirt sticking straight out, attached to a moulded bodice.

behind her, two more figures step out of the shadows, a lady who is virtually identical to renee, only where renee is silver, she is gold. a name badge pinned to her bodice reads 'Courtney'. the final person, if you could call them people, was a man called jules, his hair bronze, matching his skin, not tan bronze, a metallic shade. he is wearing skintight metal trousers, a metal shirt, and bronze converse. they seem more robot than human.

"time to get you ready" sings Courtney "jules, renee, you know the routine, Renee, take the hair, jules, her legs, and ilI prepare her face."

I mentally compose a letter to my parents in an attempt to distract me from the pain. I wish I could remove the hair on my legs by magic, wax strips hurt.

when they declare me ready, they get me 'dressed' in a simple white robe, though I still feel naked, and push me into the other room to meet Amy, then they leave.

"Hello, Im Amy, your stylist" a quiet voice jolts me back to reality " Kingsley told me about you"

Amy looks, there's no other word for it, young. not 12 like me, but, if she wasn't a squib, she would still be at hogwarts. she hands me a dress, its plainer than I would have expected, a colourless strapless bodice, with a simple ankle length skirt.

"the charms colorado sparkyesqa, I would do it myself but, you know, im a squib."she adds, embarrassed.

i repeat the incantation, waving my yew wand, and the dress starts to sparkle every colour of the rainbow.

"remember, if you need to talk, im here, anytime." her voice is gentle and soft.

I leave the small room and climb into the carriage, after petting the horses. Within moments, the other tribute from my district climbs in next to me, he is large and muscular, and he is wearing a simple white suit with a black shirt. his tie is embedded with jewels, a typical district 1 outfit. I struggle to remember his name, bob? boggis? bert! that was it, bert, I am about to attempt polite conversation when the horses start to move.

I am blinded by the bright sunlight, and though the crowd roars, stuned by my dress, I remain aloof, I hate them, I hate them all. then I remember, sponsors, stupid sponsors. crap. I immediately change my manner to an easygoing smile. life as a tribute is harder than I thought, and I'm not in the arena yet.

A/N pleeeeaaaaaase reveiw and rate, reveiws make me write quicker. im sorry about the delay, I was in Norfolk and wifi-less. also, check out my other story, a chance for a new life. I may also start another story, any ideas. also what should roxannes patronus be. the first reviewer gets their suggestion published. I will also post new reveiwers at the start of each chapter. thanks. xxx


End file.
